How did you know?
by emorock13
Summary: How does she know all this stuff if she's never been to Gravity Falls before?


Waking up to light shining in her eye's is not how Ray wanted to start her day. Trying to roll away from the light a man's voice hits her ears. Which is weird because the only male she lives with is her two year old. No way is that him. Blinking her eyes an older man with gray hair comes in to focus. His face is so close she can almost feel his five O'clock shadow. Ray screams in his face making him fall back onto his butt. Her heart is beating a mile a minute as she scrambles to her feet. Ray backs into the wall where her door would be but realizes this is not her apartment. The man holds his hands up in front of him. He open's his mouth to speak but Ray cuts him off.

"W-where's my son!? Who's house is this? Who the hell are you?" Ray demands to know.

"Just calm down, you son is just outside and he's perfectly fine."

"Out-Where's the door?! I want to see him NOW!"

He points to what looks like a front door. Ray watches the man until she reaches the door pulling it open. She sees her son, Jamie. He's playing in the yard with two older kids that look like they might be twins. The girl is wearing a sweater and the boy is wearing a hat. Ray suddenly gets a weird feeling, like she's seen these kids before. She shakes it off momentarily as Jamie runs up to her hugging her legs. The twins run up to her as well.

"Hey, You're awake!"

The girl introduces herself as Mabel and the boy, her brother as Dipper. Ray looks at them suspiciously. Did these kids just introduce them selves as people from a TV show? There's no way this brown haired girl with braces-is that a shooting star on her on her pink sweater? Ray realizes the boy is wearing a blue tree hat and a vest. Ray gulps asking who the guy in the house is then.

"Oh, That's Grunckle Ford."

Ray laughs nervously.

"What are you going to say next? That I'm at the Mystery Shack?"

"Yeah, How didja know?"

"Are-Are you serious?"

"Yes; she is." 'Ford' has emerged from the house. The cracked glasses, The sweater, The over coat. Ray's mouth goes dry. Is this real? Is she really standing on the Mystery Shack's porch? Ray holds Jamie's hand and walks to the middle of the yard and looks up to the roof. Mystery Shack in big wooden letters with the 'S' hanging off. Her mouth falls open in shock. Its one thing for people to wear costumes but how could they fake a whole house? Ford clears his throat making Ray snap her head back to him. He gives her a small forced smile, his hands behind his back.

"You do know where you are?"

"Uhm kind of."

"Was this the first time you have teleported or has this happened before?"

"I've never teleported ever."

"So this is the first time this has happened to you?"

"Waking up in some guy's house I don't really know? It's not a habit of mine."

Ford rubs the back of his neck. He explains to Ray how she and her son just materialized in the middle of the living room. Ford sighs.

"Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

"I get what you mean, but I have no clue how that happened."

"Whats the last thing you remember?"

"Normal day. Just going to work then picking up my son from his grandmas house and.."

Ray trails off. She can't remember anything after getting her son strapped into his car seat.

"I can't remember anything after that. I don't remember making it to my house."

Ford puts a six fingered hand to his chin the other on his hip. He mumbles about not seeing a car anywhere. Ray is to busy staring at the hand under his chin to listen. He really has six fingers. No gloves on or anything. Ford coughs awkwardly into his hand before placing his hands behind his back. He may have noticed the staring. Trying to disperse the awkwardness Ray introduces herself and Jamie. Stanley in his Mr. Mystery suit pops his head out the door yelling at the kids to come eat dinner before it gets cold. Ray looks to the sky as the twins head to the door. The sun is setting. Ford gives her a small smile.

"Ray, you and Jamie are welcome to join us."


End file.
